


Ambitions

by pixilicious



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Angst, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixilicious/pseuds/pixilicious
Summary: Coming up on the betrayal on my latest play through. Had to get my thoughts on it out. :)





	1. Love and betrayal

Quinn stared unseeing at the data pad in his hand, alone at the Fury’s conference table. Today was the day. No more pretending it didn’t have to happen. No more hope of a way out. They were too close to the Corellian system already. The words on the data pad blurred and jumbled. He couldn’t go through with it. He HAD to go through with it. Baras had made it abundantly clear what would happen if he refused. He would hunt down Lord Aqashi’s crew one by one. Torture them. Send her holos of their screams. Baras had threatened to imprison him. Force him to watch once he managed to get his hands on her. “Her screams will be the only thing you hear. You will watch her writhe in agony. It will take a VERY long time before I tire of her pain, and you, Captain, will live to see every bit of it.” 

This was the only way to spare her. His droids were meticulously calibrated. Programmed to take advantage of her every weakness. It would not be painless but it would be swift. He only had to convince her to come alone. He had a plan in place if she did not, but it would go more smoothly if he’d not have to use it. 

“Always working, Malavai. And here I had thought I might convince you to join me for breakfast?” Aqashi was at his side before he even noted she was in the room. 

He started guiltily as she leaned down to press a kiss against his temple. “Yes, well, I … um…” 

She laughed. “How easily you fluster, Captain. One would think you would be used to me by now.” 

She was teasing him. His heart painfully skipped a beat. “I am, my Lord. I just seem to have lost myself in my work this morning.” 

She shook her head, smiling at him. “It’s quite alright, my love. Vette informed me we will enter Corellia’s system in little more than three hours. I will leave you to your work.” She placed a kiss on the top of his head before turning to leave. 

“My lord, I’m afraid we cannot go to Corellia at this time. The Empire has enacted a martial law blockade of the entire system.” 

“What do you suggest, Captain?” 

“The Imperial fleet has been equipped with special transponder signal emitters. Any ship without this emitter sticks out like a sore thumb.” 

“Hmm… I never heard about such an initiative.” Pierce strode into the room, giving Lord Aqashi a short bow. 

Irritated at the intrusion, Quinn stood, snapping “I’ve been monitoring Baras’ communications, Lieutenant. He only implemented the order recently. Probably to keep us away from Corellia.” Turning back to Aqashi he continued. “Without a signal emitter with Corellia space clearance, we will be noticed the moment we enter the system. But I believe I have a solution.” 

She grinned at him “That’s what I love about you most, Quinn. You’re my answer man.” 

He cleared his throat awkwardly “It is a job that has come with… great rewards.” He picked up his data pad. “I intercepted a transmission granting Corellia clearance to a class-A star ship not far from here.” 

“Lucky us.” Pierce grumbled. 

“Quite. We can board the vessel and take their signal emitter.” 

Pierce shifted uncomfortably. “They won’t part with it easily. We’ll have to go in there, guns blazing. A lot of fellow Imperials are going to die” 

“I don’t like it either” Aqashi interjected “But it’s for the greater good, Lieutenant.” 

Quinn nodded “It will be tough going. The crew of this ship is seasoned. I know the schematics of class-A starships by heart. I could accompany you on board and lead you directly to the transponder station.” He held his breath hopeful she would agree. “Just a suggestion, but it would help expedite things.” 

“Excellent suggestion, Captain.” She turned to Pierce. “There, Lieutenant, the Captain and I will try to limit casualties as much as possible. I will give Vette the coordinates and we will get this over with.” 

Pierce followed her out of the room and Quinn collapsed back into his chair. He set down the data pad and buried his face in his hand. Self-loathing settled in his chest. He was a coward. 

******************************************************************************

The doors slid closed behind them. Quinn continued forward to the center of the large room. Aqashi stopped. “Malavai?” 

He stopped, clasping his hands behind his back to cover their shaking. “I regret that our paths must diverge. Out of respect, I wanted to be here to witness your fate.” 

“What fate, Quinn? What are you talking about?” She tensed, this wasn’t good. 

He heaved a sigh and turned to her. “It pains me, but this entire scenario is a ruse. There is no martial law, no special signal emitter. Baras is my true master.” 

Sorrow and anger began bubbling up inside her. “I thought our relationship was real? I thought we cared about each other, that you loved me?” 

Quinn began pacing, refusing to look directly at her. “I didn’t want to choose between the two of you. But he’s forced my hand. I must side with him.” He couldn’t stop now. He had to finish this. He finally looked at her. “Once you’re gone, your crew will either join Baras with me, or be killed.” 

“I really thought you were smarter than this.” 

“I’ll show you how smart I am.” he bit out. “After all this time observing you in battle, I’ve exhaustively noted your strengths and weaknesses.” The doors behind him pulled open and a pair of droids made their way in. “These war droids have been specifically programmed to combat you. I calculate a near zero percent chance of their failure.” 

“Sounds grim. I know how thorough you are Quinn. I’m sure this will be my greatest test.” She drew he lightsabers and prepared herself. Bringing this fresh hurt and anger to the front. 

Quinn closed his eyes briefly “And if I’m right, your last.” 

Aqashi flew at one of the droids, _so be it_. 

******************************************************************************

Chest heaving Aqashi stopped her lightsabers before she could deal a killing blow to Quinn. The droid’s wires crackled and popped as they lay broken behind her. She stared at him for a long moment before stepping back and sheathing her weapons. 

He held his side, doubled over in pain. Shame filled him. “I should have known.” He hung his head, “I thought I had programmed the perfect killing machine for you. I was painstakingly precise.” 

“After all our time together have you not realized I am unbeatable? Your droids pushed me, though. It was a valiant attempt.” She had no idea why she was attempting to soothe him. He had lied to her, played her for a fool. He tried to kill her and here she was trying to fix him. She was angrier at Baras and even at herself than she found she was with Quinn. 

“That is little consolation. I am at a loss.” He fell to his knees. “I have betrayed you. Conspired with your most hated enemy.” He glanced at her, how could he have done this to her? He looked back to the floor. “I know it is meaningless to express my deep regret. I don’t expect your mercy.” 

He thought she was just like Baras. Selfish, ruthless, no one and nothing else mattered. The realization had her reeling. Yes, she killed for power, the empire even, but never simply because she _could_. There would be no empire left if every sith were like Baras. “You will live, Captain, and we will see if you earn my trust again.” 

His gaze snapped to her face. “My Lord, I’m… Baras would never forgive such a failure.” 

“I am not Baras” she breathed. 

He swallowed and nodded slightly, ashamed. He stumbled to his feet. “If you permit me to stay in your charge, my dedication to you will never come into question again.” 

She looked him over. “See that it doesn’t. Trust is difficult to rebuild, Quinn.” She turned to leave and paused. “You may rejoin the crew, but for the foreseeable future, you are not welcome in my quarters.” She left him to follow her. 

He swallowed the lump in his throat. “My actions have cost me dearly then.” 

He followed her in silence, stopping behind her when she halted before the airlock. “This interruption has delayed you long enough.” He studied her as he spoke. “I’m eager to return to the ship and put this behind us.” 

She motioned him ahead “The ship is through there. Prepare for departure. I will join you shortly.” 

He stood nervously. “One more thing, my Lord. Do… do you plan on telling the others what happened?” 

Aqashi sighed, frustrated. “Don’t worry. This will just be between you and I, Quinn. The others needn’t know.” She glanced at him briefly. “They will know something happened,” she gestured to their battered appearances. “Simply, Baras set a trap that we both fell into. They need know nothing more.” 

He bowed stiffly. “I appreciate it, my Lord. I will see you back on the ship.” He moved past her and boarded the Fury. 

Aqashi watched him go. This was madness. Letting someone that so boldly betrayed her back onto her ship? Irritation burned through her at her own weakness. She hated Baras even more for this. Her hatred built as she entered the ship. Jaesa felt it before anyone was aware their Lord had returned. 

“Master? What happened?” Jaesa met her master at the entryway. 

“Baras laid a trap.” She brushed past Jaesa and headed to her quarters. 

Quinn froze as he stepped onto the bridge. Had she changed her mind? Would she tell them? 

“Jaesa, Vette, gather some kolto. Vette help the Captain tend to his wounds, Jaesa, bring it to my room.” 

Vette looked her over “I could pilot if you want. Quinn could help with your kolto.” At the glare Aqashi cast her she shrugged. “Or not.” 

Quinn breathed a small sigh of relief. She was furious but she was true to her word. Looking down he realized what a sorry state he was in. He took the command chair and set about plotting course for Corellia. Once they were en route he would change and collect himself. 

Aqashi slammed a hand against the door controls and began pacing her room. She was seething. How _could_ he? Did he really think those stupid droids would be a watch for her? Did he think so little of her? The more she thought, the angrier she became. This was Baras’ fault. Quinn was just a pawn. She stopped and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths attempting to calm herself. 

Jaesa opened the door and carried in the kolto packs. “Do you need assistance, Master?” 

Aqashi sighed and looked at her apprentice. “No, thank you.” 

Jaesa eyed her. “Baras will pay, Master.” 

She nodded, noting the hatred that glowed on her friend’s face. “Yes, Jaesa, he will pay dearly for this.” 

Vette sauntered onto the bridge with her armload of kolto. “Boss’ orders, Quinn. Let’s see those injuries. 

“One moment” he waved her away “I am almost finished. We need to reach Corellia as quicly as possible.” 

Vette set the packs down and leaned against the bulk head, arms crossed. “Spill it, Captain. What happened?” 

He seemed as though he would ignore her. He cleared his throat before giving in. “Baras set up a trap. War droids to hopefully overpower my Lord. Thankfully, it was a failure.” 

“You’ve been monitoring Baras, right? How did you not know something was up?” She pushed away from the wall. “You’re usually on top of things like this.” 

He ground his teeth as she spoke. He was better than that. There were of course ways around using open communications to make such plans, but thoroughness would have given him some hint. Vette was still talking, though he had stopped listening. Their course was set. They would jump to hyperspace in just a moment. 

“I mean, with how much you… um… care about her, I’d think you would quadruple check your info or something.” 

Before Vette had time to react Quinn was on his feet, mere inches from her. He was livid. She’d seen him mad but this was different. 

“I nearly killed her. My error could have cost us everything. It still may well cost me everything. I made an egregious error and my Lord may not forgive me for it. Baras …” He wiped a hand down his face. He nearly told Vette everything. He backed away from her and faced the ships controls. “I would appreciate if you could take the bridge so I might tend my injuries and don a fresh uniform, Vette.” 

She was sure something more had happened on the other ship. She let it go, not wanting to push him right now. “You got it.” 

“Thank you” he gathered the kolto she had delivered and made his way to his quarters. 

The door slid closed behind him and he pressed the lock. He stared absently into the small room. He hadn’t slept here often since he and Aqashi had become close. He took a fortifying breath and began removing his clothing. He had to find a way to make it up to her, prove his loyalty and renewed commitment. Though he dared not hold out hope that she would give their relationship a second chance. 


	2. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mid KoTET on Dromund Kaas Quinn loses his nerve. Possible spoilers

The shuttle buzzed past overhead. He was late. He was never late. Running was undignified, but he no longer cared. She was _here_ , the Alliance Commander, his _wife_. 

Quinn broke into a run as he watched the shuttle disappear toward the sith sanctum’s landing pad. Rumors had circulated in the weeks since his release. The commander was sith, no, a jedi. She acted like neither so perhaps she was an unknown force user. Then Empress Acina had taken ships to assist the commander on Voss, invited her here to form an alliance. Then they _knew_. Aqashi, former Emperors Wrath, was in fact the alliance leader. 

She was here, and he was _**late**_. He pressed the lift button harder than necessary. Catching his breath as he waited, he steeled himself to see her again. Six years, four months, seventeen days. Would she be as happy to see him as he was her? 

The lift doors opened and he hurried through the halls toward the private taxi pad that would take them to the Empress. The guards ignored him as he hurried past. Acina had called him here often enough they thought nothing of his presence. 

He was almost to the walkway when a thought stuck him, stopping him dead in his tracks. _What if she had moved on?_ The possibility stole his breath. Perhaps she hadn’t contacted him because she hadn’t _wanted_ to. He’d been in imperial prison for years. It couldn’t have been difficult to find out Lorman had locked him up for refusing to stop his search for her. If she refused him… he was uncertain he could maintain his composure. He could hear people talking ahead, just around the corner. He recognized Lorman’s voice. A woman spoke. Lana Beniko. He shook his head. “This is ridiculous, of course she will welcome seeing me.” 

Quinn had almost convinced himself when another voice spoke. Theron Shan. His heart sank. Shan and Aqashi had been close on Rishi and Yavin 4. Closer than he had been comfortable with. She had assured him nothing was happening between her and Shan. She wanted to repair their marriage, why would she sabotage that? 

Quinn turned on his heel and returned to the lift, her voice floating to him as he fled. He swallowed hard. He was a coward. If she had moved on with Agent Shan… Quinn wasn’t sure he could handle that in such a public setting. He pressed the lift controls and the doors slid closed. “Goodbye, my Lord” he whispered into the silence. 

******************************************************************************

Aqashi sighed. Lorman was grating on her nerves, and Theron prodding the man wasn’t helping. The group moved to board the taxi but a familiar wave of emotion struck her and she frowned. _Quinn?_ Glancing over her shoulder revealed no one. Of course there wouldn’t be, the place had more guards than she had ever seen. Still… 

“Is everything alright, Commander?” Lana’s voice startled Aqashi. 

“Just a strange feeling. Something familiar.” She shook her head and climbed in next to Theron. 

As the taxi took off the feeling grew more distant, though still present. “Minister Lorman?” She hoped the use of his title would soothe ruffled feathers enough he might be willing to help her with a request. 

Just as she hoped, he preened at her words. “Yes, Commander?” 

“My husband is an Imperial officer; a captain last I knew. Perhaps you know of him. Malavai Quinn? My people have been unable to locate him and I was hoping you might be able to help me?” She was unable to keep the note of hope from her voice. 

He turned back to face her, brow furrowed in thought. “The name isn’t familiar, I’m afraid.” He shook his head. “I will search the databases and see if I can help you at all. Perhaps I can at least give you a place to start looking.” He gave her a small smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

She smiled back “Thank you, Minister.” He turned away from her and her smile faded. There was something she didn’t like about the man. He seemed to be hiding something. She would ask Acina to help her look for Quinn. Somehow, she doubted Lorman would. 

******************************************************************************

Quinn sat at his desk and idly ran an index finger around the edge of his glass. The data pad in front of him glowed faintly. _Crashed_. No emergency beacon meant it had been destroyed on impact. _Presumed dead_. He had lost his nerve and now he would never have another chance to see her. 

He pulled off his left glove and stared at the band on his third finger. Slipping it off he turned it in the dim light of his quarters. The ring had been Aqashi’s wedding gift to him. It was the only possession he had managed to keep when Lorman had imprisoned him. He let the light illuminate the inscription inside the band. _Love always, Aqashi_. 

He clasped the ring in his fist. Picking up his glass he downed the contents and poured another. The Corellian whiskey burned as he swallowed. He downed the second and pushed the empty glass away from him. He stood and moved toward the bed. He didn’t bother with his clothes or even his boots before laying on top of the covers. 

He slid the ring back onto his finger and stared at the ceiling. Perhaps this time he could have her body to ensure she received a proper burial. He owed her that much. With her remains here on Dromund Kaas, he could at least visit her grave. 


	4. You work too hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aqashi thinks Quinn needs a break

Sharing quarters was something Quinn was not accustomed to in the slightest. Sitting at his desk in their shared room, he tried for possibly the hundredth time to focus on the reports in front of him, staunchly ignoring the woman rustling about the room. Without turning around, he asked, “Is there something I might help you find, my love?” He was rather proud that he kept any hint of irritation from his voice.

“Hmm? Oh. No. I have everything, Malavai. Thank you.” She quickly left the room.

He let out a tense sigh as the door slid closed behind her. Perhaps he could get his work done now. A groan nearly choked him when the door swished open again a few moments later. He turned toward his wife. “Did you forget something, my…” the words died on his tongue. The sight that greeted him nearly had him picking his jaw off the floor.

Aqashi giggled and leaned against the door, wrapped rather loosely in the icy blue silk robe he had bought her some weeks ago. She fidgeted with the end of the cord at her waist, loosening it just enough to reveal what she wore beneath it, or rather, what she wasn’t wearing.

“You have been brooding over those reports all day, Malavai.” She pushed off the door and padded toward him. “I arranged a bath. I thought we might relax together a bit, maybe it will help your focus if you take a break.” She slid onto his lap, slipping her arms around his neck.

Quinn swallowed, his mouth was suddenly _very_ dry. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her, biting back a groan as the motion tugged the shoulder of her robe down. “I have several reports to finish, my love…”

A pretty pout touched her lips. “You’ve been working all day, Malavai. I thought you could use a treat. You work so… _hard_.” She punctuated the last word with a little wiggle of her hips in his lap.

_Bloody hell_ , he squeezed his eyes shut, _she’s going to be the death of me_. He kept his eyes closed for a moment, thinking. His palms itched to run over her skin without the robe in between them. He supposed the reports truly could wait. With a sigh he nodded, opening his eyes to look at her lovely face. Tugging the robe up to cover her shoulder, “Very well, my love. I am at your mercy.”

With a happy little squeak, she hopped off his lap and held her hands out to him. He took them, and she tugged him to his feet. She straightened her robe, tying it snugly about herself. “I knew you would agree to my little plan!” She gave him a knowing look before darting out of the room again.

Quinn chuckled and began unfastening his uniform jacket as he followed in her wake. His little wife was definitely a force to be reckoned with, even when she didn’t use her powers, she knew exactly how to get her way. _Perhaps I’ve just gone soft_.


End file.
